1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
The minor alternate states (NWO? map game)
Flag of East Germany.svg|Flag of the GDR. Flag of Germany (state).svg|The alternate flag of W. Germany. Flag of Bosnia and Herzegovina (1992-1998).svg|Bosnian separatist flag and national the flag from 1992 to 1998. Flag of Europe.svg|Flag od the EU. Flag of the Soviet Union.svg|The USSR's Flag. Flag_of_the_People's_Republic_of_Congo.svg|The flag of the Peoples' Republic of the Congo (Brazzaville). Flag of Rhodesia.svg|The flag of Rhodesia. Flag_of_UNITA.svg|U.N.I.T.A.'s flag. Flag_of_Angola.svg|Flag of Angola. Flag_of_Mozambique.svg|Flag of Mozambique. Movimento_Popular_de_Libertação_de_Angola_(bandeira).svg|Flag of the M.P.L.A. Flag of Poland (1928-1980).svg|The official communist Polish flag. Flag of Germany.svg|The official flag of W. Germany. Flag of Vietnam.svg|The N. Vietnamese\unified Vietnamese flag. Flag of South Vietnam.svg|S. Vietnamese flag. Overview This game's scenario is in a parallel universe I created, in which the flow of history has been deflected on many different alternate courses. Several highly unlikely OTL events, big and small, have disrupted history in this parallel universe and gone down an alternate path. Some places like Republic of Bavaria are unique geopolitical quirks of this world. The game spins around the alternate scenario I set out. It is set in the early 1990s and is based on communist hard-liners toppling Gorby in 1991. It is also backed up by factual pages so as to give users both a short education on the real life topic and an understanding of the game's alternate era scenario. Map This base map is the one all start maps will be taken from. It is the parallel universe's map for 1994. Note that the French kept some of the 1937 colonial borders in Africa, so some OTL nations are a bit diferent in shape. Table of the in game/alternate history nations! Foot note The pro-democracy leaders Alexander Dubček, Václav Klaus, Vladimír Mečiar, Václav Havel, Mircea Snegur, Lech Wałęsa, Ion Iliescu, Galina Starovoitova, Gorby and Lothar de Maizière have all fled there nations and live in exile in Paris. Kazakh party leader Nursultan Nazarbayev was denounced by the National Praesidium, briefly jailed in Siberia and then banished to Turkey for promoting market economics in the region. Boris Yelstin leads the rebels of Perm Oblast and Oleg Ivanovich Lobov leads the rebels of Sverdlovsk Oblast. The nation they created is known as the Permian Democratic Republic. Boris Nemtsov is the leader of the rebel Democratic Republic of Nizhny Novgorod. Boris Grigoryevich Fyodorov, Vladimir Filippovich Shumeyko, Sergey Vladilenovich Kiriyenko, Grigory Yavlinsky and Viktor Chernomyrdin are in his government. Dmitry Medvedev leads the rebels of Ryzan Oblast. Sergey Baburin and General Alexander Lebed fled to Omsk and set up the rebel Republic of Omsk. Warning, to the player of the renewed GDR and remnant USSR, Angela Merkel is planning to take over E. Germany's communist party like she did our Germany's CDU. The head of the remnant USSR's KGB forces in the renewed GDR is non other than Vladimir Putin. In this world he kept his job and was not recalled back to Moscow after the fall of communism. He wishes to become the new remnant Soviet dictator after Gennady Yanayev poor lungs finally give way some time in the future (OTL- he died of lung cancer in 2010). Note that several identical rebel groups occurred in both our and the parallel world. Chechenya, Dagestan, Balkaria, South Ossetia, Abkhazia, Gorno-Badakhshan Autonomous Region and Igushetia all declaired UDI from the USSR or it's decendant states as in real life and are run by local thugs and warlords. A Warning, to the players of the renewed GDR and remnant USSR, Angelia Merkel is planning to take over E. Germany's communist party like she did our Germany's CDU. The head of the remnant USSR's KGB forces in the renewed GDR is non other than Vladimir Putin. In this world he kept his job and was not recalled back to Moscow after the fall of communism. He wishes to become the new remnant Soviet dictator after Gennady Yanayev poor lungs finally give way some time in the future (OTL- he died of lung cancer in 2010). Gallery of the 4 nation's alternate ATL flags Flag of Poland.svg|OTL offical and ATL variant flag. Flag of Poland (with coat of arms).svg|OTL variant and ATL offical flag. Flag of the rebel Gdańsk-Gdynia-Sopot Republic. Flag of Poland (1928-1980).svg|The OTL and ATL communist Polish flag. Flag of Germany.svg|The ATL alternate and OTL offical flag of W. Germany. Flag of East Germany.svg|Flag of the OTL GDR and ALT 'renewed' GDR. Flag of Germany (state).svg|The OTL alternate and ATL offical flag of Germany. Flag of Canada (Pantone).svg|The offical OTL Canadian flag and ATL variant flag. Canadian Duality Flag.svg|The OTL alternate and ATL offical flag of Canada. Flag of Peru.svg|The ATL alternate and OTL offical flag of Peru. Flag of Peru (state).svg|The OTL alternate and ATL offical flag of Peru. Flag of Iceland.svg|The ATL alternate and OTL offical flag of Iceland. Flag of Iceland - 1914 Proposal.svg|The OTL alternate and ATL offical flag of Iceland. Also see *Map game rules *Scenario: 1991: new world order map game *War algorithm table *'renewed' GDR *It's those 2 people again *'remnant' USSR. *New World Order Game #1 *New World Order Game #2 *New World Order Game #3 *New World Order Game #4 *New World Order Game #5 Category:The World Category:Policy Category:Geopolitical Category:Politics Category:New World Order Game